Let's Do it Again
by TheSyndra
Summary: Anna's crush on her roommate is only deepened when she finds out her little secret. [ElsAnna, Smut, g!p Elsa, mAU, Oneshot].
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: [g!p Elsa, Smut, inexperienced Anna]**

**Bloop.**

* * *

><p>The first and most important time she sees it, Anna's returning to her dorm room because her early morning Calculus class was cancelled.<p>

She walks in and throws her backpack off in a corner, blinks — and she's staring at Elsa clutching what looks to be _at least _six inches of cock… and it's attached to her body. Anna jumps back, shields her eyes, and hears her name being yelled from across the small room.

Moving her hand away for another look confirms what she just saw: Elsa's got a dick.

The fact that she can't properly bring herself to look away confirms something else: she wants to fuck Elsa.

She's had the thought there ever since the first day of school when she walked in and saw Elsa doing a handstand with her eyes closed like it was the easiest thing in the world. Elsa's easily the hottest girl she's ever seen and she's a _second _year and she lets Anna copy her Chemistry notes because Anna can't really help the fact that she'd rather doodle than listen to professor Weselton pretentiously groan about electrons and solutions and shit.

Elsa's also really into volunteering and she makes the world's best microwaved ramen and she's in an a cappella group and she's also apparently packing a rather large _package. _

Anna's the first to break the awkward silence. "Class was cancelled so I'm back early."

Elsa's shoving a pillow over herself, blushing profusely. She looks younger that way. "I, um," she says, like there's any excuse other than she thought Anna was in class so she was tugging one out. "I thought you were in class."

Anna nearly smirks but thinks better of it. "Crap, I should have like, opened the door slowly or something. Been more considerate. I didn't even think about it."

"Ooh," Elsa gushes, holding the pillow down like her boner's going to fling it off. "It's fine. I just. I shouldn't even be doing this."

"It's only natural," Anna says before she can stop herself. That doesn't help Elsa's blushing face.

"_Yeah_. It's. I guess. You're right."

Anna should go. She really should go. Just leave the room and come back half an hour later like nothing's happened. But like, Elsa can't do much about the fact that she's currently hard as a rock, and Anna can't do much to hide the fact that she wants to help do something about it.

"So, um. Well, like. Were you just getting started?" she asks. It's a dumb question, doesn't even know where she's going with it, but she's got limited seducing experience and she's working with a short timeframe.

Elsa looks down at her hands like they're offensive and mumbles, "No, I was _finally _starting to get into it. I didn't even hear the door click." She looks up, her eyes soft, body defensive. "I don't normally. It doesn't take this long normally, should be done by now."

Anna takes a step forward, then her confidence wavers, so she takes a step toward her side of the room. "Oh."

"Yeah, um. So. Yeah."

Anna chews her lip. She _knows _she should leave, considers it one of the cardinal rules in the roommate handbook, but fuck if Elsa isn't sort of glancing over at her boobs. Anna's a very rational person. She's smart and logical and sensible. And yet. "I could help out. If like, you want. It's not a problem."

"Hmm," Elsa hums. Very noncommittal. Anna can work with that.

"It could just be one of those things we don't bring up if you want. You said you were having problems. So maybe you need a fresh set of hands." Dumb. So dumb. She's so dumb. She needs to fucking leave.

She can't even wait for an answer, just instinctively takes a step closer, runs a clammy hand through her bangs and then shoves both down in her front pockets. She breathes deep, nibbles on her lip some more, then asks, "Would you like me to help?"

Elsa clears her throat what has to be like, seven times, then she looks Anna deep in the eyes and says, flustered, "Maybe you like, don't really want to?"

It's probably her way of letting Anna down easily, but her cheeks are going from an embarrassed red to a _turned on _flushed and her hips are definitely rocking under the pillow. So Anna answers Elsa's question by climbing onto the bed next to her and removing the pillow from her lap. It's enlightening, seeing an actual dick up close for the first time. It's not the most attractive thing, but it's also not _unattractive_. Like, Anna wouldn't be _so _opposed to having that in her mouth.

Wait. No. Fuck. Just hands, this is already weird. She shouldn't push it.

She gains _some _confidence when she reaches forward and Elsa doesn't stop her, but all of that leaves out the window when she's actually gripping Elsa, feeling what it's like to be holding Elsa in her hand. Okay, it feels hard and smooth and like skin, so that's not the real shocker. What gets to Anna the most is the way Elsa's breath catches and how she immediately bucks her hips up into Anna's hand and grips the sheets below her.

Suddenly Anna's very aware of the fact that she's got zero hand job experience and maybe this would be easier if she wasn't at a slightly weird angle and she had a little more control of her hand motions.

The air in the room turns stuffy and Anna's hand is so shaky that it actually breaks the tension, somehow. Elsa mumbles something and then pulls a hand from the sheets and puts it over Anna's to steady her. Anna almost wants to pull away so Elsa doesn't know how desperate she is for this. But also she doesn't, because it's comforting feeling Elsa's hand on hers, and she's in exactly the position she's wanted to be in.

Elsa guides her hand down, then up, and back down again. "Just try moving it like this," she says, breathless.

"Okay," Anna mumbles, voice breaking embarrassingly towards the end.

She's not an idiot, she's got this. She can move her hand up and down for a few minutes in even strokes. It can't be that complicated. Elsa's so hot in her grip, so fucking hard. _Oh God_. Anna moves her hand like Elsa told her until she gets into a good rhythm, then she gets fancier, does a few twists and things she's seen in movies. She's not prepared for Elsa to moan and throw her head back and hiss out, "Faster." Even less prepared for Elsa to grab onto her hand and hold it in place while she shamelessly fucks Anna's fist.

Anna's so turned on she could just about burst herself, absolutely in love with the way Elsa feels pumping through her hand. She doesn't really know what she's doing, but yes, she wants to be doing it. She's too distracted and overwhelmed at this point to hear Elsa cursing, but one thing is standing out and making her even hotter — Elsa's exposed neck.

Anna presses her flaming face into Elsa's neck, sticks out her tongue and licks before latching her lips onto Elsa's pulse and sucking hard, making an embarrassing little sound. Her heart's racing at the thought that any moment Elsa could come and it'd get all over her hand and she's ninety-percent convinced that she's just going to lick it off right in front of Elsa and maybe make a show of it.

It's like, _fuck_. She's never done anything like this and she's so eager and Elsa's doing nothing but saying encouraging things which means she's probably thought about Anna this way _at least _once because she's jumping into this even faster than Anna is. It gets even hotter and more desperate soon enough because Anna's panting against Elsa's neck at the thought of Elsa possibly wanking to the thought of _her. _Just like, envisioning Anna's face and shit. Christ.

She's so caught up in it, panting wetly over Elsa's neck and feeling her face redden, that she nearly misses when Elsa removes her hand and brings it to her mouth, placing long, wet licks over Anna's palm. She moves it back down after a minute and wraps it back around herself before moving her hands back to the sheets and leaning back on them. She nudges Anna's forehead with her chin and, fuck_._ Anna's probably supposed to be moving or something.

Anna starts stroking slow like she did at first and she looks up, but accidentally makes eye contact with Elsa and shit. It's fucking intense. Elsa's properly fucking flushed and her bottom lip is so red and wet and her bangs are clinging to her forehead and. _Her eyes. _Her eyes are so freaking dark like, even deeper and bluer than Anna's ever seen them.

She moves her thumb up and swirls over Elsa's head and Elsa jerks forward and curses. Then her hand's in Anna's hair and she's pulling Anna in and kissing her. Anna's just — amazed by everything. She's stroking Elsa unapologetically while she lets Elsa stick her tongue in her mouth. It's definitely the best kiss Anna's ever had and suddenly she's more motivated than before, wants to make this even better for Elsa.

Anna opens her eyes slowly, shaking her head to focus. Barely notices how Elsa's still got her bottom lip in her mouth. She pulls away slightly. "Um, Els," she says. "Do you just want this, 'cos I was thinking maybe I could…"

"That's not, er." She's still got her fingers in Anna's hair. Anna would like them to stay forever. "You really don't have to do that. It's just."

Elsa's even harder now in Anna's hand if that's even possible. Anna squeezes a bit tighter when she strokes again. "Do you not want me to?"

It sounded sickeningly vulnerable, but Elsa runs her fingers through Anna's hair. "Of course I _want _you to. I'm just saying, like. You don't have to."

Anna relaxes at the admission and smiles. "That's. I never thought you'd say that." She blushes. "You're like, so out of my league."

"You kidding me?" Elsa says. "I didn't start waking up this hard until I got you as a roommate." She pauses then her eyes widen. "I mean, shit. That's weird and creepy."

Anna can admit that she should probably find that a little weird, but _Elsa's hard because of her_. Just little first year Anna. This is all her doing. She's pretty much ready to crawl into Elsa's lap and never leave again. "So like, you think about me? Like how?" She just wants things to be crystal clear.

Elsa shakes her head like she's shocked that Anna doesn't know. "You're fucking insatiable. I think about your mouth, your soft lips and your soft hair and cute hands and — you've got such a nice smile and you're open and honest and more sure of yourself than I've ever been."

Anna blushes and ducks down, too overwhelmed to look Elsa in the eyes. "Okay, so like can you just let me do it because… we _both _want to."

"Well get to it, then," Elsa says as she smiles and leans back.

Anna brings her hand up and licks it to get it wet again and then she brings it back down to continue stroking Elsa. She shifts back a little so she'll be comfortable bending forward, and the moment she gathers enough courage to bend down and just do it, Elsa pulls back. "Shit, Anna. I don't think I've got like, a condom."

Anna's only a little miffed. "Well, I don't mind. And you know where you've been, do you need one?"

Elsa shakes her head and relaxes. "No, I'm clean. Sorry, just making sure. It's good being safe."

She's so considerate it's cute. Anna tries to bite back her smile. "We should be fine then."

Elsa hesitates a little, but then she settles into it again. "Alright, continue on."

Anna shuffles back a little more and leans down and then, well, there's a dick in her face. She expected it to be there, wants it there, but that doesn't change the fact that she has zero idea what she's doing. And being turned on doesn't magically give her blowing skills. She takes in a couple deep breaths and then she sticks her tongue out and runs it over the head slowly. Then she repeats it a couple times. It's really smooth and — shit, the sounds coming from Elsa get Anna's thoughts really jumbled and she's not thinking much of anything anymore.

Elsa hisses out, "Fuck, Anna. Stop teasing it."

Anna doesn't know what to think about that, but she kind of panics because she wants to make this good, and maybe she's not doing that. So she leans down even more and takes Elsa's head past her lips and keeps going down until her eyes squeeze shut and she's coughing and gagging around Elsa before she remembers she's supposed to breathe. Elsa curses and pulls her up by the hair, clutching Anna's head to her chest.

Anna takes a deep breath and nuzzles her face into Elsa's shirt, embarrassed. "Sorry," she says, and nearly jumps at how rough her voice sounds.

"Don't apologize, babe," Elsa says and her voice is even more gone than Anna's. Maybe Anna did do something right. "Have you ever done this before?"

Anna shakes her head, burying it in Elsa's shirt even more. "No. I'm sorry."

"Christ, Anna," Elsa says. She runs a hand through Anna's hair. "It's okay. It's okay. You want me to guide you through it?" Anna nods and Elsa takes in a breath. "Alright, lick your hand again and put it back on me. It's easier when I'm wet."

Anna feels more confident this time as she listens intently to Elsa's instructions, following them exactly. Elsa tells her to tug at the same time she sucks so it's easier and her hand can meet up with her mouth. Once Anna really gets the hang of that, Elsa becomes considerably less coherent and Anna's basically flying blind again. "Yeah, Anna. Just keep doing that. Yeah."

Anna pulls away so she can kiss along Elsa's length, lick it from the base to the tip and then take just the head in and swirl her tongue around. She knows that's maybe teasing again, but this time she's more confident about it, knows how she's affecting Elsa. Elsa twists her hand in Anna's hair even tighter and Anna uses her free hand (doesn't know why it's even free in the first place) to grip Elsa's thigh, dig her fingers in and scratch along it to get Elsa going even more. She has to focus, has to go off instinct because Elsa's absolutely, beautifully unhelpful at this point.

Anna teases some more, then she takes it in and tries to go deep again, do it better this time. It's a little uncomfortable and her jaw aches a bit, but Elsa's rocking subtly and panting hard which makes it ridiculously hot. It's like Elsa wants to thrust up into Anna's mouth, but knows she probably shouldn't do that and it's driving her crazy trying to stay in control. That thought makes Anna even bolder, she ventures to take another inch but her eyes water and she pulls up immediately, afraid the earlier incident will happen again.

She can feel Elsa getting closer so she's sloppier from there, starts stroking faster and sucking harder, almost loses it when she feels her own spit dribble over her knuckles.

"Anna!" Elsa finally yells out. She pulls Anna's hair tight and Anna hums to herself, tries to keep going. "Shit, Anna. You have to get off. Get off now."

Anna pulls up from the urgency in Elsa's voice and she's barely lifted her head a couple inches before Elsa comes all over her cheek. She's kind of lightheaded from not being able to breathe and her jaw, back, and neck hurt more than she wants them to, but for some reason she can't stop smiling.

Elsa helps Anna up, untangles her hand from her hair and tries to smooth it back. "What are you smiling about goofball?" she says, wiping a thumb across Anna's cheek. Anna grabs Elsa's hand and pulls the thumb into her mouth before Elsa can pull away and then Elsa immediately grabs Anna into a kiss.

The moment's nearly perfect except for the fact that Elsa's alarm starts going off in the background and Elsa pulls away mouthing _fuck._

Anna clears her throat. "Class?"

"Yeah," Elsa says. "Gender studies."

So it's Elsa who finally gets up and wipes herself off before properly cleaning Anna and guiding her down onto the pillow on her bed. "Just sleep in," she says. "Enjoy your off day. I have to give a presentation, but I'll be back soon enough."

Anna wants to protest, wants to get up and kiss Elsa again or follow her to the shower or something, but she's completely spent, tired from the excitement of the whole thing and there's also the fact that she's a college student so she's just tired in general. Elsa kisses her forehead and then her lips one last time like she can read Anna's mind, and then she grabs her towel and shower basket and heads out of the room.

College is kind of hard and having Chemistry _and_ Calculus sucks, but at least Anna's got the best roommate in the world. She closes her eyes and starts to drift away in Elsa's bed content with life because seeing Elsa's dick for the first time has actually turned into one of her favorite moments of the year.

But the first time is nothing compared to the _second _time Anna sees it.

* * *

><p>Alright, this is it. This is my contribution to the g!p Elsa community. And now I leave in peace.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is for shtoops, since I'm not actually cruel, but like I also am, but I'll give you full smut anyway. This is also for the nice woman who messaged me and made me feel warm and fuzzy with her compliments.

Oh, yeah:

**Warnings: [g!p Elsa, two lines of angst]**

* * *

><p>The second time's not as smooth as the first time, because the first time was about as smooth as Anna gets. But the second time is still good.<p>

Anna can't stand being in the room anymore because being alone with Elsa gets kind of awkward now. It's just that Elsa hasn't mentioned anything about the blowjob or her dick or anything in general about Anna's mouth or hands or eyes. Anna's completely _gone_ for Elsa at this point though, scribbling her name on notebooks and bathroom walls with sharpies and surreptitiously watching when Elsa gets out of bed before her in the morning. She wants to see if Elsa still wakes up hard even though she's already had Anna.

Well, technically, Anna's already had Elsa too, so she should also be satisfied. But with each passing day she realizes she wants Elsa inside her like she wants an A in Chemistry — it's the dream, but it's _never _going to happen.

So she's sad and it's finals week and she'll get a D in chemistry if she doesn't get at least an 80 on this test. Maybe she really sucks at labs and it doesn't matter how many notes Elsa gives her, because nothing will save her lab grade. And that's forty percent of her Chemistry grade and everything fucking sucks.

It's her constant sulking that finally cuts through the tension in her and Elsa's relationship. She's whining incessantly when Elsa decides to speak up.

Anna's pretty sure Elsa's sick of her at this point. "What is it Anna?" Elsa asks. "You've been like this for four days now."

"Nothing," Anna says, face in her pillow. "I'm just fucking dumb, okay?" For obviously more than one reason, too. She blew her roommate, then blew her chances of ever having a solid GPA.

"No you're not," Elsa says immediately. "Tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing, just leave me alone," Anna says. She's a fucking idiot and Elsa's never going to talk to her again. Whatever.

She hears Elsa get up and expects her to leave the room, so she's more than a little surprised (and confused) when she feels Elsa climbing in the bed behind her, snuggling up to Anna's back. Her dick's pressed against Anna's ass through her boxer briefs and Anna has to fight every urge inside of her to not start wiggling against it. She wants it so bad she dreams about it. It's gone too far and she knows it, but she can't help herself.

"Does this have something to do with me?" Elsa asks.

She's wrapping an arm around Anna, pulling her in so Anna has to turn and can't hide her face in the pillow anymore. She feels naked without her pillow protection, afraid Elsa will notice her eyes are a little puffy because maybe she was tearing up.

Anna shakes her head. "No, it's just about how dumb I am. I told you."

Elsa presses her nose in Anna's hair and breathes deep. Anna's ninety-eight percent sure she's going to die from this. "Tell the truth," Elsa says. "You've been weird since you blew me, so I know something's up and I _know _at least part of it has to do with me."

Most of it has to do with her, but Anna's not telling her that. "I'm not weird. Don't call me that," she says. "And even if I was, it wouldn't be because of that. I _liked_ doing that." She actually cringes at how she must sound to Elsa.

Also, she's not entirely sure, but it feels like Elsa's slightly pressing herself against Anna's ass. "Well, if you liked it so much, does that mean you want to do it again?"

Of course Anna wants to do it again. She more than wants to do it again. She wants to go farther and give Elsa everything and have it be perfect but she knows that's the real way to get Elsa to not talk to her. She can't just say 'I actually really want you to fuck me' because she knows she'll sound like a dumb first year and Elsa will laugh her out of her own skin. So she does the only thing she can do — pushes Elsa away and hops out of the bed, starts making a dash for the door. Elsa gets up too, but she's got an obvious boner and she can't chase Anna with that, so there's not much she can do.

"Anna, don't leave," Elsa calls, but Anna's already out the door.

She realizes maybe ten seconds too late that _Elsa had a fucking boner_ and she was _rubbing it against Anna_. Jesus fucking Christ, Anna's dumb. And now she's gone and locked herself out of the room and it's too embarrassing to knock to get back in. She decides to just sleep in the lounge tonight, but Elsa opens the door in sweats, her dick still very obvious.

And, like — _holy shit_, she was leaving the room while she's hard _for Anna_. She didn't even care. It's maybe the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for Anna.

"Why are you just standing outside the door?" Elsa says.

Anna doesn't have an excuse for anything she's done in the past three minutes. "I don't know, locked myself out."

Elsa huffs and folds her arms across her chest. "What am I going to do with you?"

This is it. This is Anna's moment. Or, well — her _second _moment. It's now or never. "You could fuck me."

It looks like the air's snatched right out of Elsa's lungs when she drops her arms, then she folds them again and unfolds them and runs a hand through her bangs and says, "Are you serious?"

"I want you to," Anna says. "I've wanted you to. You were so nice and encouraging and you made me feel comfortable when I blew you. I just. I want my first time to be like that. I want it to be with _you_. It's why I've been so upset about you not talking to me much since it happened."

Elsa reaches behind Anna's head and grabs her hair, pulls her into the room and shuts the door. "How long have you been thinking this?"

"For a while now," Anna says.

It's just Elsa's hand, and Elsa's eyes, but Anna's getting a little turned on right now. And the thing is, she's shit at confrontations, but she knows Elsa's worse and she probably feels bad now that Anna brought up the ignoring bit.

Anna also knows she's definitely a step closer to getting what she wants.

"I didn't stop talking to you, _you_ stopped talking to me," Elsa says. "You're all I ever think about Anna and then suddenly you started coming back to the room and _not _giving me a twenty minute rant about your English prof's bad accent or your Calc prof's shitty handwriting. I thought I fucked up."

"I thought you were done with me," Anna says, looking down. "Since like, you'd had me already."

Elsa's hand doesn't move or loosen in Anna's hair, but she goes still. Still and silent. Anna can hear her breathing, whistling a little through her nose. She keeps staring down at Elsa's crotch though, which is less obvious now and makes her sad because she's turning Elsa off, but she's too ashamed to look back up.

"That's fucked up," Elsa says, so soft Anna almost can't hear it. There's no expression in her voice, none that Anna can recognize at least, and she's gotten fairly close to Elsa the past few months.

Anna chews on her lip, hard, and tries to turn away, but Elsa's grip on her hair tightens and holds her in her place.

"Why didn't you say something to me?" Elsa asks and her face is much closer all of a sudden, so as she talks her warm breath gusts against Anna's cheek. "Why didn't you tell me you felt this way, so I could tell you how fucking wrong you are? You normally tell me everything. I thought — "

She stops, mid-sentence. Anna looks up.

"You thought what, Els?"

Elsa shakes her head, lips just barely brushing Anna's cheek. "I thought I was the only one who wanted it this bad. Wanted _you _this bad," she says, sounding as resigned as Anna's ever heard her in her life.

Then Elsa's words hit her and her eyes widen. She doesn't know what to do, but Elsa's still holding her, holding her tight and fuck, she's moving closer.

"If you want me to stop just say so, Anna. Seriously, just fucking say so." Elsa's face is relaxed but determined, determined and a little afraid, and Anna has a second of mind-numbing joy right as Elsa kisses her.

She tastes like candy or heaven or something. And Anna was sure she'd remember this, remember this taste from their last kiss because she's been reliving it all this time, but this is still so new, tastes so overwhelming and not entirely familiar and amazing. That's great because now she knows that kissing Elsa will never get old. The thought makes Anna moan, head falling back easily when Elsa pulls her hair.

She sticks out her own hand and grabs at Elsa blindly, grasping her arm. She can feel Elsa shaking a bit under her touch, feel Elsa surge forward into the kiss, eagerly, like she can't help it, like she has no choice.

And that's what makes Anna pull away. Honestly, the last thing she wants to do is stop this kiss, but she's completely intoxicated by this situation and can barely remember how to breathe, let alone stand on her own two feet anymore.

"Can we sit or lie down?" she says. "I'm getting a little dizzy."

"Are you okay?" Elsa asks. She's so concerned. Anna never wants to let her go.

"Fine, just want you so much I can't handle it. Can't stand anymore."

And _that's _how she ends up on her back in her bed with Elsa on top of her, pressed to her comfortably with her tongue licking into Anna's mouth. It's not just a kiss anymore. It's everything they haven't said to each other in the past couple weeks, it's everything they've wanted to do to each other, all of their bottled up feelings being released at once.

Anna can feel how hot she is between her legs and knows Elsa can feel it too, has to feel it since she's pressed against Anna and slowly starting to grind. It just feels oh. So. Amazing.

Elsa lifts up abruptly after a few more seconds and scrambles off the bed toward her desk drawer. She's got lube and condoms and she's prepared. She's fucking prepared this time and Anna's chest tightens thinking of how thoughtful Elsa is.

Elsa turns toward Anna and takes one step before pausing. "Sorry," she says. "I guess this is a little presumptuous. Do you um. Do you actually want to do this tonight? We don't have to."

Anna's nodding before she gets to finish. "I want to," she says.

Elsa turns and looks at the wall. "You want the light off? Might make you feel more comfortable."

"No, but like. Is it okay if I keep my shirt on this time? I don't want to be completely naked."

"I think you're beautiful," Elsa blurts. Then she's nodding so fast that her bangs are toppling into her eyes. "But yeah. Keep your shirt on, it's fine. I just want you to feel okay, be comfortable."

"Thanks," Anna says. "It's just this time. I just — "

"You don't have to explain," Elsa says. "This is. It's okay, this is your first time, it's about you. I just want to give you everything."

Apparently everything starts with fingers. Anna's naked from the waist down and Elsa's out of her sweats and placing kisses on the inside of one of Anna's thighs and kneading at the skin with her hand on the other. She keeps pressing them farther apart with each kiss until Anna's fully spread beneath her. Then she stops and lifts up and looks down.

It makes Anna squirm, unintentionally, Elsa just looking at her like that. She feels completely naked and exposed even though she's still got her shirt on. Thankfully, she's still got her shirt on.

The feeling doesn't last long, though. Elsa looks back up and her eyes are dark, dark like the time Anna blew her, so Anna knows what that means. It makes her reel a little, knowing how much Elsa wants her right now without even having to say it out loud.

"We can start with fingers," Elsa says. "It'll stretch you a little, make it easier when I put it in. I don't want it to be like, a big shock."

Anna's fine with that, except when Elsa's finger brushes over her entrance, her breath catches so fast she nearly chokes, back tensing but hips nudging closer to Elsa. Elsa circles her finger around the hole for a while, getting it even more slick with lube, and Anna's moaning nonstop by the time she decides to tell Elsa to just stick it in. She's about to say it, but — nothing comes out of her gaping mouth because Elsa's finger slips in right to the knuckle, immediately filling Anna.

Her entire body clamps down when Elsa adds _another _finger, and she grips at anything she can hold on to, finally reaching up to grab the small headboard of her dorm bed. Elsa's fingers are _perfect_, better than Anna could have imagined, and it's not like she hasn't tried to finger herself before. There've been a few times in the shower when she got curious. But it was never like _this_. Elsa's fingers are longer and nimble and keep fluttering when she pushes in deep deep deep, filling Anna up. Like, Anna doesn't have to wait for it to feel good because it feels amazing from the start.

It's only when her thighs start burning that she realizes how much she's spread her legs. She's not even embarrassed by it because looking down at Elsa propped between her spread legs and slowly working her fingers is actually well, _hot_. She doesn't know if it always feels this amazing, being stretched like this in every direction, but it's fucking exhilarating and Elsa's enjoying it too. She keeps touching herself every so often, little strokes or pats over her briefs like she's telling it to calm down.

The next time she does it, she looks up and catches Anna staring. "I don't think I've ever been this hard before," she says. "Fuck, you're so… I don't want to say _tight_, but like. I didn't expect you to feel this good, this amazing."

Anna responds by grinding onto Elsa's fingers and Elsa takes in a sharp breath. She's enjoying this so much. It makes Anna pleased, happy with how she's affecting Elsa.

"You want me to go… _more_?" Elsa asks, and Anna nods.

Elsa pulls her fingers out almost all the way, then she pushes them in harder this time, deeper. And Anna gasps, clenching around them. It's like it hurts, but it doesn't hurt. There's a pain but it feels too good to be painful. Anna can't properly describe it but it's, it's just.

Fuck, Elsa stops pulling out and just keeps her fingers in Anna, deeper than Anna ever ventured, deeper than Anna probably _could _venture. She's twisting them and fluttering them and spreading them a bit. Anna feels so full and stretched and open for Elsa, but she's also anxious. It feels like Elsa's holding her there, like she's keeping Anna suspended and she's going to —

And then Anna feels it. She's never felt anything like this before so there's absolutely no way to describe it other than _Elsa's touching a spot_. It's like _the _spot and Anna's toes are curling and then Elsa's thumb is on _another _spot and shit.

There's something building inside of Anna, like her cheeks are hot, her whole body's fucking hot. She's regretting this shirt and she can't breathe and her chest is tightening and — _then _her body clenches all at once and she yells and snaps her eyes shut and doesn't even know where she is for a good while before she finally opens her eyes again, head spinning and chest heaving. What the fuck was that? She tries to ask Elsa, but she only manages to whimper, and Elsa starts rubbing her thighs.

"You're so beautiful," Elsa says. "Flushed and sweaty and spread for me like this."

Anna's never heard Elsa say things like that, but it's actually kind of hot. And just, the _way _she's saying it, like she wants to fuck Anna senseless and nothing else.

Elsa pushes her hand up Anna's shirt, slides it over her stomach and sighs. "I really want to fuck you, Anna."

Anna nudges her hips forward. "Please," she says, her voice devastatingly breathy. Fuck, what is Elsa even doing to her.

Elsa leans back and slides the waistband of her underwear down enough to pull herself free and she maybe slips on a condom and lubes some more or something, whatever. The important part's the way she fi_nally _slides into Anna. Her dick feels bigger when it's inside Anna, bigger than it looks, bigger than Elsa's fingers. And there's the pain again, but it's so outweighed by how good it feels that it's somehow only _adding _to the experience.

Anna feels so full and stretched and more sensitive than she's felt in her life and she's almost positive that it's not sweat trickling down her face, but a tear, maybe. But she can't think about that right now, can only think about Elsa panting on top of her, Elsa's closed eyes, how her thrusts are slow and deep even though she seems very much not in control of herself.

Her breathing's clashing with how slow she's going, giving away what she really wants, how she's fighting the urge to just slam into Anna hard and fast. Anna doesn't even notice how loud she's being until she hears the yells and moans bouncing off the wall and _knows _they can't be coming from Elsa because Elsa's biting on her lip and she's so focused and… tense.

Anna doesn't want her to be tense, wants her to be as relaxed and content as she feels right now. She reaches down and grabs Elsa's hips, thrusts her hips up hard at the same time she pulls Elsa in, and. _Christ_, Elsa hits a spot that makes Anna's ears ring and Anna arches off the bed as Elsa's eyes fling open and she presses her face to Anna's neck, moaning so loud the people in the other rooms _have _to hear it.

And then, Elsa just… stops moving for a while. Anna rubs her back until she finally starts shifting and lifts her head.

"That was amazing," Elsa says. "Never felt anything like it."

"Me either," Anna says, grinning so wide her cheeks hurt. Elsa's still in her, still filling her, but she doesn't ever want her to leave. Wants to stay like this and never take her Chemistry test.

"Were you crying?" Elsa asks, leaning down to place kisses all over Anna's face. "Did I hurt you?"

Anna's almost too distracted by Elsa's lips to answer. "No, it just felt so good, is all."

Elsa lifts up, can barely hide how smug she is about it. It's the cutest shit ever. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Anna says. "Almost makes up for the fact I'm gonna fail Chemistry tomorrow."

Elsa laughs. Anna's grades aren't funny. Rude. "People rarely get below a C in that class. It's curved as shit since it's hard and a general requirement."

Anna blinks up at her. "You serious?"

"Yeah," Elsa says. "You'll be fine."

She pulls out and takes off the condom, gets rid of it before placing a kiss to Anna's forehead. Anna curls into Elsa's chest, tries to make herself small so Elsa will wrap her arms around her and cuddle her for the rest of the night. It works, and she's even able to sleep because she's less worried about Chemistry now.

Guess the only 'D' Anna's going to be getting is Elsa's. She always seems to get what she wants. She must be destined for greatness.

* * *

><p>Alright, this is officially over.<p> 


End file.
